criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Roy Turner
|job = Groundskeeper Part-time bartender |path = Serial Killer Thrill Killer Copycat Ephebophile Rapist |signature = Leaving plastic bag over victim's head post-mortem |mo = Copying Rudy Stein Strangulation |victims = 3 killed 2 attempted 1 raped |status = Deceased |actor = Matthew Lillard |appearance = "The Apprenticeship" }} '''David Roy Turner' was an ephebophilic rapist, serial killer, thrill killer, copycat, and the dominant partner of a two-person killing team. He appeared in the Season Eight episode "The Apprenticeship". Background Born on January 17, 1962, Turner's father Nate was a boat mechanic in Miami and died twelve years prior to the episode. At some point, he developed a sexual preference for teenage boys. In 2002, Turner was arrested for raping an underage male prostitute and was put on a work detail with another inmate named Rudy Stein, who had killed a number of prostitutes in New York and tutored him on how to kill without getting caught. They maintained close contact after Turner was released in 2006. When Stein died of a massive stroke in prison in July 2011, Turner snapped and decided to tutor a young killer just as Stein had taught him. Sometime on or prior to October 2012, he came across the budding psychopath Toby Whitewood, who had been murdering dogs in the neighborhood and whom Turner somehow identified as the killer. He gained Whitewood's trust by rescuing him from a teenage boy named José Aguilar, who was attacking him while saving a dog. Afterwards, Turner started teaching Whitewood how to be a killer. All the while, he began developing secretive feelings for him. The Apprenticeship See section on the David Turner and Toby Whitewood page Modus Operandi Turner mimicked Rudy Stein's method of killing, which involved snatching prostitutes in their early twenties off the street, intimidating them into compliance. He would then kill them with a blow to the head with a hammer, although he tortured his second victim, Shawna Radford, by wrapping a plastic bag over her head beforehand, something incorporated by Whitewood. In the case of his first fatal victim, Vicky Thomas, he repeatedly bit her before killing her, dumped her body in a dumpster, placed a plastic bag over her head post-mortem, and rolled the body around in garbage as a forensic countermeasure. After killing his first two victims, he dumped their bodies in areas they did not operate in. When he killed Whitewood, he strangled him with his bare hands in a blind fit of rage. When he attempted to kill José Aguilar, he clubbed him over the head with a hammer, and he tried to do the same with Hollie Riggio but was stopped by the BAU before he could. In the case of his first victim, the male prostitute, he raped, bit, punched and kicked him during and after the rape. Profile See section on the David Turner and Toby Whitewood page Real-Life Comparison David's second murder seems to have been based on the M.O. of Lonnie David Franklin - Both were serial killers and rapists who targeted prostitutes (though Franklin also targeted others), took them with force (though Franklin also solicited), strangled at least one victim, and covered them in trash and dumped them in dumpsters. Known Victims *June 3, 2001: Unnamed male prostitute *2012: **October: José Aguilar **November 6: Vicky Thomas **November 6-7: Shawna Radford **November 7: ***Toby Whitewood ***Hollie Riggio Notes *Matthew Lillard previously portrayed Stu Macher, one of the two original identities of the serial killer Ghostface, in the slasher film Scream. *According to his file from the Department of Corrections, Turner's Social Security number is 128-00-4007. Appearances *Season Eight **"The Apprenticeship" **"Carbon Copy" **"The Gathering" *Season Twelve **"Taboo" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Copycats Category:Thrill Killers Category:Ephebophiles Category:Rapists Category:Survivors Category:Sadists